Five nights at High school
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: What if the children never got killed? Who would they become? What would they be like? And so on and so forth, any ways this is a story were the children never got killed and lived their lives. And this year they happen to be in high school of all places, and they have a band
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV:(Chica) Cindy

The bus bumped. I was happy I got the window seat and not my younger sister Cece(Toy Chica) She got up from the floor. She picked up her cupcake plushie. I hated school so much, I was glad the day was over.

Outside the sky was gray, with no hint of blue, the trees had no leaves and were dead, and the once green grass meadows were now dead as well. This would be a perfect for my friend Mary(marionette/puppet)

I was glad I had only five pages of homework to get in the way of band practice. I love the band my friends and I had created. Our sibblings helped.

My main friends were Fin(Foxy) Freddy, Brain(Bonnie) and Mary. They all had younger sibblings.

Freddy had an older half sister and younger brother. His sister was named Gillin, although since she had golden blond hair she got the nickname Goldi. His younger brother was named Teddy, he looked like Freddy, with his brown hair and blue eyes.

Fin had a younger sister named Fiona(Mangel), but my sister and get friends call her Fifi for short. She wears a platnom blond wig with pink tips. I think her hair is really red like her brother's, but I'm not sure. I know she has light green, nearly yellow eyes, like Fin.

Brain's little sister was named Bonnie(Toy Bonnie) She had black hair like Brain, exept instead of purple tips she had light blue streaks to match her eyes. She Teddy Fiona and Cece were the best of friends. He also had an older brother named Steve, he had died his hair blond. He and Goldi were friends.

Mary had two younger sibblings. They were Jill(Ballon girl) and Bill(Ballon Boy). They were the opposit of their gothic sister. They had creamy light brown hair, and bright electric blue eyes and they had a tan. They wore a million different colors.

And we were all in a band together. Brain played guitar. Freddy, Fiona and Cece sang. I played piano. Teddy and Steve did drums. Mary and Goldi wrote the music. Mary also juded us. The twins did our music videos and plan, and other things like that.

Tonight Fin will pick accepted and me up and take us to practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Mary

I got up at four in the morning so I could do my make-up. I got my black eyeliner and created a dark circle around my eyes. But before this of course I got my white paint and put it on my face.

I got my black dress and black boots. I put them on along with my leather jaket. I was ready to go but Bill was refusing to wear his new glasses. I rolled my eyes, at this rate it would take all day. Jill was ready before him, and that's bad since she takes hours.

finally we left. I was no late to class luckily. I took my seat next to Freddy. I knew he had a crush on me, and it was rubbing on to me. On my other side was Cindy. I wondered why she cut her hair short. I shrugged and guessed for the band. She would do any thing for it, I knew that for a fact.

...

At lunch we sat together. " Guys! Guys! Did you hear?!" Brain had a worry stricken look on his face

"Hear what?" I asked

"A new band moved to town!" He screamed

mx mind could not proses that since in our small town we were the only ones to have a band.

"What are they called?" Freddy asked, not a hint of fear in his voice

"Right Side Frown!" Brain said

"Dam that's good," Cindy said. I knew what else she was thinking. It better than Missing Five. I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: Bonnie

I hummed our newest song as I zoned out Mrs. Wii, our history teacher. She talked and talked. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. It was Tarry(most popular girl in their grade) she handed me a note.

_Dear Bonnie Burgan,_

_I can't believe you died your hair light blue. You do know that light blue is like so five years ago, and dieing your hair a weird color is like so 90s ... Right? Well I guess you don't know since you are in a band (so 70s) full of unpopular people (to top that off) so ya, BTWs your fashion sense is horrid. Also why call your selfs Missing Five, when there are more than five?_

_ -Tarry Perry_

I crumbled the piece of paper. What a jerk! To respond to her I pointed my middle finger at her, flipping her off. Oh how I loved to do this. It filt me with such joy. I decided to write "well at least I don't touch myself" on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

...

I was the last one to get out of school(for my note) I knew Steve and Brain would be extremely angry at me. But when I got out the band was mopping. I could have sworn one of us had died, but we were all there.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked

"We are being replaced" Billy answered

WHAT!?

...

Author note:First five followers/commenters get their OC in my story. But please don't put the OC in as a comment


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: Cece

I was so depressed. Not only was Terry posting bitchy things about us on Facebook, we were getting replaced. I sighed.

Freddy thought we should get a new band members. I did not care that much to be honest. we had ten more people to go. Most were either not our style, or just plain bad.

.. Finaly we were at the last. A boy walked on to the stage. He was one of the new kids, I think he was in the grade above me. He had light blue hair, it was a bit lighter than Bonnie's, his eyes were a faded blue. I sighed. We had to wait till Mary got back.

"So what did that cat drag in now?" Mary asked after returning from a bathroom break.

The boy ignored her coment and began playing a guitar. He was awesome! He was better than Brain! My eyes light up...Maybe he could help us I thought

"Your awesome!" Fifi screamed.

"Thanks!" He said as a grin grew on his face.

"So what's your name?" Fifi asked

"Cameron," the boy answered

" Well, Cameron, your the newest member of Missing Five!" Freddy yelled

"Really?" He blinked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yeap!" My sister yelled with exitment Fifi and I were expecting her to kiss Fin, but she did not. Yeah! Now we'll have two happy exited people in our band.. Just what Marry asked for

...

..

***Cameron is by No one Special Someone Random(please tell me if I messed him up at all)***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV: Freddy

We thought about Right Side Frown and we decided to see their next gig. According to Bonnie and Teddy the lead singer was Terry's cousin.

We disguised ourselfs. Mary wore girly girl make-up, the twins and Chica copied Mary's gothic style, Fin wore geek glasses and a brown wig, Bonnie wore Fiona's wig and Fiona went wigles, and so on sand so forth.

We sat at the second seats. The band began playing. They were so good! They were too good.

I saw Bonnie but her lip. Tears rolled down her face.

...

After the show Cece got the duck tape and shut Bonnie's mouth. We were all depressed.

"Hey guys! Cheer up! You guys are a lot better!" Cameron yelled, he was the only happy lively one.

"Sure, I guess," I rolled my eyes

"they have a better name" Jill pointed out

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that, so why are you called Missing Five?" Cameron asked

"Well when we Cindy, Fin, Mary, Brain and I were seven my dad owned a pizzeria, he called it Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.. One day one of his workers dressed up in this golden bunny suit, he put us in this small room.. He was going to murder us... And.. And this girl named Alley opened the door in the middle of this and let out a scream. He had kept us in there for two and a half weeks.." Tears began to well in my eyes.

"Missing five," Mary whispered


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV: Fiona

I was happy when I heard Terry brook her leg. I had a big smile on my face. On Facebook they only spoke of that. There were all of these poor thing on her page. What a baby. I thought

I grabbed my bag out of my locker. Time to go home. I put on my headphones and listened to this song on YouTube called painted smile, it's about Jeff the Killer.

I stopped and waited for my brothers at the steps. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Cameron. He was out of breath pointing to a car. It was very nice looking. It said : Right Side Frown on it in bold red letters."They have a better car," he whinned. I guess he likes cars or something like that.

"No, we have Goldi's" I said as I walked right past the lame car.

"What does Goldi have?" Cameron asked

"A black Firebird," I as if it were not a type of race car.

"F-Firebird?" He stuttered out

"Yeap, you'll see it soon," I said, he touched my arm. I began to blush

"Wait up will ya?" He asked. I slowed down and we spoke. I talked to my secret crush with out stuttering!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

POV: Teddy

* * *

Some how the twins figured out how to get us in a show with Right Side Frown. I put on my best t-shirt. I was so ready.

I took my place on the stage.

...

It was the others turn. They had better singers. And lyrics. I sighed. We are getting replaced.

...

We were backstage now. All were moping. Cameron could not come up with something positvie to say. He was not even owwing or/and ahhing at Goldi's Firebird. Mary's black circle now had a black river emitting from it. Bonnie kept on flipping random people off. She held her middle finger to the sky and yelled "Fuck you god!"

Cece rolled her emreld green eyes. "Yeap, he sure can hear you," she said.

Bonnie was about to punch her BFF in the face when a girl walked in. She had blue, purple, and red colored hair with half an inch of black showing. Her eyes were a dark brown, they almost looked black.

"I'm Stephi," the girl waved.

Cindy glared at Stephi "Your a singer for the other band!" She sounded demonic

" yeah, but you guys are like better, so I was wondering of I could join your band,"

Fredddy thought about it for a bit before answering. "I guess, but you will not have the same power as the others."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

POV: Cindy

This new girl, Stephi was alright. Oh how she could sing. She went to the mall with us girls as the boys watched sports and car races. All of the boys had fallen in love with her. And us girls had accepted her into our gossip circle as well.

...

Right now I was in class. Next to me was Fin. Oh how his eyes shinned. His hair, it was a perfect mess of red. He wrote down notes in the best penmanship. And he could dance so we. His smile was so... So hot.

"Cindy! Cindy what is the answer?" Miss Hill asked.

"87" Fin whispered to me.

"Umm... 87?" I said what Fin said

"Correct, the answer to 19 was 87," Miss Hill seemed very amazed. I guess she saw me day dreaming.

...

"Cindy! Wanna ride home?" Fin asked in the hall.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Cool, see you after school," Fin waved

..

Fin took Cece and me home. We thanked him and got inside. Today there was no practice. I got out my phone and called Pizza Hut to order a pizza.

..

"OMG! Right! So I told her it's not old school, it's air loom." Cece was talking about her necklace on the phone. I sighed. Why was she so.. So... So... So Cece?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

POV: Mary

I woke up happy for once in my life. I did my make up with less black, and my clothes were more colorful.

In a week, there would be a band battle, a few bands from other towns would come to.

I remember they are, the guards, another Nightmare Star, Ghost Phantom, and of course Right Side Frown. I sighed, every one was getting along so well.

...

At lunch, Brian began a food fight, and I bearly got out with out food covering me. I hissed at him after the fight, and scratched him. Some times he could be so imature.

I sighed. Today was a thursday, so time for me to go and visit mom.

I hopped in my bike with out the twins following behind. They'd go straght home, since the name Maria ment nothing to them.

I stopped at the cemitary. I walked in and went to a grave that said Maria Maryweather. It was my mom.

When I was only two months old, my mom went to work. She had to since my dad had gotten fired the month before. It was a cold icy night, and that morning she did not come back. That whole day my father waited for her, till he got the call.

It was from my grandma, and she'd called, to tell my dad that that night, my mom lost controll of her car on the ice, and she hit a store. She'd died just two hours ago.

About five months later, my dad met Misty. Misty was nice, and she liked me. She and my dad were married in a matter of months. So, they had the twins. And every thursday, I come to say hello to my mom, and give her an update.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

POV: Fifi

The day before our big preformantce, we practiced. Stephi, Cece and I had a sleep over.

"Cece, wanna play truth or dare?" Stephi asked.

"Sure," Cece shrugged.

"Okay, Fifi, I truth or dare?" Stephi asked.

"Dare," I said.

"Okay, I dare you to take off your wig," Stephi smiled.

I sighed.

...

POV: Cece

I saw Fifi take off her white and pink wig, to revel shoulder legnth ginger hair.

"Wow! I never knew you had red hair, I always thought you were blond, like your aunt, Tilda," I said.

"Yeah, it's red like my brother," Fifi nodded.

"Cool," Stephi remarked.

As the night came closer to day, we decided we'd go to sleep. I took off my airloom necklace and put it on my night stand.

"Good night Cece," Stephi called.

"Good night Stephi, you too Fifis," I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

POV: Fred

I woke up, and of course, went to go and pour water on my brother and sister's heads... only to find out they already were awake and ready to go.

I rushed up to my room to brush my hair quickly. I then put on a hopefuly clean paur of jeans, and black t-shirt. Of course, if these were not, then Cece would make me change when I see her.

We got into Goldie's firebird and raced to the band thing.

When we got there I saw Fin shaking hands with some one new.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Clyde," Fin introducted us. I looked at him. I couldn't help but stare at his fiery red hair.

"Nice to meet you, that's my younger brother Fred, I'm Freddy, and this is my sister Goldie," my brother shook hands with the boy. They all seemed to be getting along. Everything was going perfect... untill...

"My wig!" I guess I spoke too soon.

...

POV: ?

I smiled. If my daddy saw me now he'd be so proud. I was getting revenge for him. Soon the little brats would wish he'd killed them... soon...

_**Author's note: Hey! Sorry, I know these last two chapters have been short, I'll be writing a big one soon, don't worry. Anyways, Clyde is an OC created by **__**Hugh smith. Please tell me if I messed him up in anyway. Thank you for you time and what not. Angel B Witchen out! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Quick note: Ummmm, hi I guess. Well then, ok hi I'm Someone Random No One Special or you can call me Hugh (like saying you but with a H at the start). So I will be hijacking/taking over this story for a while until angel decides that I messed up the story so yeah. Oh and I am Australian so I might spell some words with a random U in it... Why are you still here? READ THE STORY!**_

_**Sexual themes and stuff like that and some swearing, sorry!**_

Clyde's POV

Three guys already, I'm a w***, only fin knew I was gay. I tried my best to fit in, even went out with girls to fit in, I've never had a boyfriend. The three guys I had picked out were Freddy, Brian and Cameron. I was leaning towards Freddy more, he was just so nice and gentlemanly. "You alright Clyde... Clyde"?, I have this sudden feeling on my lips, wait someone was kissing me?

"Come on Clyde we have to practice, few more hours and it's on".

"Did you k-kiss me?", I stuttered out.

"Why wouldn't I?", Cameron said to me softly.

"How did you know, did fin tell you, he better not have, if he did I'm gon-"

" shhh.." Cameron placed a finger on my lips.

"I found out my self".

"How?", I demanded.

"Easy, I know a gay boy when I see one plus the earring in your right ear gives it away", Cameron chuckled at me.

"Oh".

"Clyde, will you go on a date with me sometime?", Cameron whispered to me.

"Only if I get to have sex with you after", I whispered back. He grinned, he actually grinned.

"Sure!", Cameron replied to me. He then started to kiss me, I kissed back, he nibbled at the bottom of my lip wanting entry.

"No so fast Mad Max", I laughed at him as I pushed him away, he still had that grin on his face.

"Ahem". Cameron spun around as fast as lightning and put himself in front of me.

"God f*** damn it Cindy", Cameron muttered.

"Relax, relax, I won't tell anyone", Cindy giggled at us. "Oh yeah early Christmas gift from Australia, Hun", Cindy then threw six car keys at Cameron. He caught all of them, except the bag, it sort of hit him in the face. 

"Ow",

"hahahaha", me and Cindy laughed at Cameron.

"My house can only fit two cars in the garage not six", Cameron said confused.

"You have a new, bigger, cooler and awesomer house", Cindy said doing a pose. "But it's 10km(6mi) away not 2km (1mi) and in the mountain range",

"who sent the cars and the house?", Cameron asked curiously.

"No idea only thing I know was he said I still care and I always will", Cindy said softly. Cameron at that moment broke down crying in happiness.

"I didn't think anyone would care but he does" Cameron cried out.

"Can you drive me to my new house Cindy?", Cameron pleased.

"Course" Cindy signalled him to follow her. As I expected him to walk away instead he turned around and kissed me on the lips then walked off.

No ones POV

As Cindy drove with Cameron to her right who was sitting silently. As they pulled up to the house. They got out of the car Cameron ran around around the side of the house and shortly returned with a three keys and a note. He used one to unlock the house, he opened up the door and moved to side to let Cindy see inside. He looked and nodded to inside the house. Cindy ran inside, and into the main room. She spun around and laughed. Cameron soon joined her by picking her up bridal style and spinning around with her in her arms. He set her down on the ground and smiled one of the biggest smiles Cindy had ever seen. She grabbed his hand ran to the back of the house. A door with a photo of a red Datsun 240z with two white stripes down the front to the back. Cameron grabbed the door handle and twisted it and opened it to reveal the garage. There sat parked not two, not four, not six but eight cars, Cameron grinned and ran to one car and one car only. A replica of mad mikes rx7, it had a note on it. Cameron took off the note and read it. "You may want to use the ford raptor and the trailer to transport this car, it's no longer street legal because it has street illegal upgrades and that. Yours truly Seth. 


End file.
